Razer
Razer is one of the main characters of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. He is a former member of the Red Lanterns and is a member of Hal Jordon's Team. He is also the widowed husband of Ilana and is the main love interest of Aya. Personality Originally, Razer was a kind, caring and peaceful person who deeply loved his wife, Ilana. Razer wanted to help his dying world and joined the military. However, Razer changed upon the death of his beloved wife, Ilana. Deeply devastated by his loss, Razer became filled with rage and anger and due to the newfound hatred in his heart, Razer became a Red Lantern. Razer would join the quest of his new people, believing they were helping a greater cause to destroy the Green Lanterns due to the bad history between the Red and Green Lanterns. Razer would follow orders and murder numerous Green Lanterns alongside his partner, but despite his rage, Razer wasn't completely evil. Razer displays there is still good inside him, expressing hesitance and second thoughts of attacking his enemies and felt it was wrong to destroy an entire planet and it's innocent people. Razer eventually began to question the ideals of the Red Lanterns and ultimately he abandoned his loyalty to them after they forced him to destroy a planet and left him for dead. Razer accepts responsibility for his actions and was ready for death, believing he was irredeemable by killing millions of innocent people, showing that he feels great remorse and became guilt-ridden. However, upon learning of their survival, Razer redeemed himself, helping to rescue Hal Jordon and Kilowag and thus he became an ally and friend to them and joined their quest to stop the Red Lanterns for good. Razer displays a short temper and can be negative and realistic, seeing the worst possible scenario in an apparently hopeless situation and had a rocky start to teamwork with Kilowag. Razer also prefers to work by himself, being a bit of a loner and is secretive, refusing to discuss details of his past and prefers to keep his personal life out of the spotlight from others. Razer also has a tendency to blame himself on certain situations such as being unable to save Ilana from death and not remain by her side, realising she was right that going into war changed nothing. Razer also couldn't forgive himself for the destruction he caused on Colony 12, even upon learning of the citizens survival, Razer was unable to move past his guilt until finally redeeming himself by saving Hal and Kilowag. Originally in the beginning, Razer felt his new comrades efforts in stopping the Red Lanterns, including Atrocitus were nothing but a waste, knowing Atrocitus could easily kill them due his immensely strong powers. Razer criticised their efforts and wanted to take action for himself. Razer harboured a deep vendetta against Atrocitus, developing an immense hatred towards and desired to take action as opposed to his teammates. Razer takes reckless actions to stop Atrocitus, deciding to work alone and not get his teammates involved. However, his actions instead greatly backfired, not only dangering his own life, but almost all the lives of his new friends and teammates. Gradually, Razer comes to rely on the company of his friends. Over time, Razer soon became a loyal and reliable member of the team, learning to control his anger and became true friends with the Hal and Kilowag while developing a closer relationship with Aya as they begin to fall in love. Razer also begins to become more hopeful after meeting and spending time with Saint Walker, the very first Blue Lantern. In regards to his love for Aya, Razer found himself falling in love again for the first time since Ilana's death, but shows great struggle and concern with his feelings. Razer questions is it right for him to move on from Ilana and love again with Aya, but struggles with his feelings since Aya is a robot. Razer's feelings cause him to become conflicted and have an internal struggle within himself, but his feelings for Aya become too strong for him to ignore. Razer realized that despite his efforts, his growing love for Aya continued to become stronger and closer the more time they are together. Background Razer came from The Forgotten Zone, a planet far away in Frontier Space. In his past, Razer met and fell in love with Ilana and at somepoint they were married. However, Razer's home was facing difficult times as the War Lords turned against each other and a massive feud broke out, causing immense destruction to the planet and grave injury to it's people. Growing tired of constantly hiding from the enemies, Razer decided to join the military, hoping to raise his ranks and gain power to protect Ilana and his loved ones. However, Razer's life would change forever, one day returning home to find Ilana dead. Razer is devastated of the loss of Ilana and shortly after discovering her body, a Red Lantern Ring appeared before him, offering Razer the chance to seek vengeance for Ilana's death. Razer took the Ring and became a member of the Red Lanterns and joined them and their mission to destroy the Green Lanterns, eliminating every Green Lantern he came across. Razer was partners with Zox, developing a mutual hateful relationship between them and soon Razer rose through his ranks, catching the attention of the Red Lantern leader, Atrocitus, giving him more responsibilities. However, while Razer was loyal to Atrocitus, he remained unaware of the shocking truth that Atrocitus was actually the person responsible for killing Ilana. Before Razer officially became a Red Lantern, Atrocitus was actually the person responsible for enacting war on his home planet and during that time, secretly observed him, noticing the great potential in Razer. Atrocitus decided Razer would join them and desired to make Razer his heir, the future leader of the Red Lanterns. However, seeing his heart had no rage, Atrocitus decided to engulf his life with rage and anger by murdering Ilana, leading Razer into the hands of the Red Lanterns. Relationships Aya Aya is a member of Hal Jordon's team and is the main love interest of Razer. Razer and Aya first met when Razer became trapped aboard the Incercepter after his capture by Hal Jordan shortly after the destruction of Colony 12. Razer became filled with guilt and shame of his actions of destroying the planet, believing he deserved death. Aya refused his beliefs, assuring it'd be better if Razer tried to mend and redeem his mistakes, but Razer didn't think much of Aya, seeing her merely as a computer system. Despite Razer's thoughts on her, Aya's attitude towards him didn't change and despite his background and previous alliance with the Red Lanterns, Aya came to Razer for help to rescue Hal and Kilowag when they became imprisoned on the Asteriod Prison. Seeking Razer's help, Aya learns of Razer's past prior to joining the Red Lanterns, discovering his sorrow and loss upon the death of his wife Ilana when she entered into the illusion world created by the torture devices. Aya informs Razer of the situation, including their attempts to rescue him, much to Razer's shock, still belieiving he deserved every punishment in regards to his actions for destroying Colony 12 and killing it's citizens. However, Aya informs Razer of the people's survival much to his relief, but still feeling the guilt, Razer decides to remain in the prison world to pay for his sins. Despite his thoughts and desires, Aya frees Razer to help rescue Hal and Kilowag, much to Razer's anger, claiming he would never forgive Aya for her actions. Shortly after Razer's help in rescuing the pair, he becomes a member of Hal Jordan's team. Aya shows concern for Razer, seeing he still hasn't recovered from his trauma. While Aya has witnessed the events of his past, Razer refuses to speak with her, showing he is still upset from her Invasion into his mind. Aya defends her actions, knowing it was necessary task to rescue Hal and Kilowag. Razer begins to question Aya, seeing that while she is an Artical Intelligence she risked her own safety and existence to rescue Hal and Kilowag with Aya simply replying a Green Lantern would do no less. Since then, Aya and Razer start to become friends with each other, beginning when they first worked together to discover the location of Dulok, a missing Green Lantern or when Razer rescued Aya when she was attacked by Drusa and carried her in his arms. Originally, Razer viewed Aya to simply be a machine in a robot's body with apparently no feelings or emotion of her own. Over time, they begin to slowly grow closer as Razer begins to think more of Aya, beginning to see her more than a robot, seeing she has began to evolve and develop her own emotions and feelings ultimately becoming her own person. Razer and Aya's relationship grows significantly especially during the events when Razer attempted to assassinate Atrocitus himself. Aya noticed Razer exiting the ship and tried to convince him not to proceed with his plan and reveals the despite his attempts and efforts, she knows he isn't evil as he tries to make everyone believe. Despite her efforts, Razer remained determined to achieve his vendetta and claimed Aya didn't know him at all and proceeded to Shard. When Aya was captured, Razer volunteered to rescue Aya himself and many assume this is the moment when Razer began to truly care and worry for Aya, feeling guilty as his reckless actions caused her capture. Razer went to rescue Aya and fought against Atrocitus to save her and nearly defeated him for good, learning he is responsible for killing his wife, Ilana. Aya prevented Razer, informing him of newly discovered information and with the Intercepter arriving, Razer abandoned his desire for revenge and rescues Aya. Shortly after the events, Aya begins to learn more about Razer, specifically his struggle with the Red Lantern Oath. Razer reveals that despite turning against the Red Lanterns, he is still a member as the ring stayed with him and in order to use his powers once again, he must say the Red Lantern Oath to recharge his Power Ring. Aya shows an interest in the subject, but unintentionally hurts Razer's personal feelings on the matter, revealing his great disgust and distaste of the Red Lantern Oath. Aya attempts to apologize, but Razer loses his temper, demanding Aya leave him alone. Aya attempts to help Razer, returning to his room later with a new version of the Red Lantern Oath. Razer reads Aya's modified version of the Oath, expressing that wounds of rage and hatred can be healed and assure that nobody but oneself can decide a person's fate. Aya questions Razer if the Oath is successful and Razer assures Aya, but secretly unknown to her, the modified version was unsuccessful and Razaer is forced to repeat the original oath to recharge his powers. Despite the failer, Razer shows appreciation of Aya's concerned feelings as well her as efforts in trying to help him with his problem with the Oath and spears her feelings of disappointment. Ilana Ilana is Razer's deceased wife. Prior to Razer joining the Red Lanterns, he was happily married to his beloved wife, Ilana. They deeply loved each other and shared a loving and caring relationship while desiring to one day start a family togther. However, they faced trouble as their homeworld was being invaded by War Lords. Wanting to help, Razer decided to enlist in the military, despite Ilana's protests, seeing their world needed more important figures other than soilders for war such as teachers, doctors and builders to restore their home. Razer assures Ilana, seeing he can gain power to protect her and their loved ones. However, Razer would face a terrible loss, upon returning home, he found Ilana dead. Razer was devastated, despite his fulfilling his promise of coming back for her. Ilana's death filled Razer's heart with despair, hatred and rage, feeling the guilt of being unable to save or protect Ilana, driving Razer to join the Red Lanterns. However, before leaving his home world for good, Razer gave Ilana a proper funeral in their home, leaving his former life and Ilana behind in the past. Years after Ilana's death, Razer stills mourns and loves her with all his heart. When Razer is captured by Hal Jordon and Kilowag and brought to the Prison Asteriod, he is tortured, being given a device making him forced to relive his worst moments, the events leading up to Ilana's death. While Razer is fully aware of the illusion, he allows it to continue, seeing the illusion allows him the chance to see Ilana again even in his dire situation. Eventually years later, after joining Hal Jordan and his new allies to stop the upcoming Red Lantern Invasion, Razer decided to take action to end Atrocitus once and for all. However, his plan to assassinate him failed and during a stand off between them, Razer discovered the shocking truth that Atrocitus was responsible for him joining the Red Lanterns. Razer discovered Atrocitus invaded his home world and was responsible for enacting the feud between the War Lords all those years ago, but discovered the shock of his life that Atrocitus murdered Ilana to drive Razer into the Red Lantern Corps. Filled with rage, learning the truth behind Ilana's death, Razer nearly killed Atrocitus, desiring to avenge Ilana, but was talked down by Aya, urging to return to the Intercepter to inform Hal Jordon of highly important information. Over time, Razer began to finally heal his wounds of losing Ilana and at long last finally began to move on from her death and found love again in Aya. However, upon realising his romantic feelings for Aya, Razer became conflicted and unsure of himself, questioning is it right for him to move on from Ilana, not wanting to forget about her. However, aside from worrying about forgetting of Ilana, Razer was unsure if a relationship between himself and Aya was even remotely possible, knowing they are completely different since Aya is a robot. Gallery Aya & Razer E19 (19).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (18).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (17).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (16).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (15).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (14).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (13).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (12).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (11).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (10).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (9).jpg Aya & Razer Interrupted E19.jpg Aya & Razer Almost Kiss E19.jpg Aya & Razer E19 (8).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (7).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (6).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (5).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (4).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (3).jpg Aya & Razer E19 (2).jpg Aya & Razer Holding Hands E19.jpg Aya & Razer E19 (1).jpg Trivia *It's highly hinted by the end of the series that Razer becomes a Blue Lantern. *Fans of the show ship Aya and Razer's relationship as Razaya. *Razer's alien race allows him to go for months without eating. External Links *Razer - Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Married Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:DC Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest